


The Chaperone

by SansasStarks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansasStarks/pseuds/SansasStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind drunk Margaery is difficult to handle for a less drunk Sansa. When Margaery demands a trip to the bowling alley, Sansa has no choice but to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is 17 and Margaery is 18.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

For Sansa Stark, keeping up with her best friend Margaery was difficult at the best of times, but at parties, it was nigh on impossible.  
Tonight, Margaery had been drinking. Sansa had been too, but Margaery’s alcohol intake tonight had been truly spectacular.   
It was a little past midnight when Margaery grabbed Sansa excitedly, mumbling something at high speed. Sansa caught the words “bowling” and “amazing”, and she had a feeling she knew what Margaery was trying to get her to understand.  
“Mar, I’m not taking you bowling. You’re not going anywhere but home.”  
“You’re a rubbish friend. A good friend would take me bowling. A good friend like… Jeyne.” A sly smile had crept over Margaery’s face. She knew Sansa was too competitive with Jeyne to let that statement pass. Even when she was apparently off her face, Margaery had a cunning side that came on when she needed it too.  
“You bi- fine. We’ll go bowling. You’re paying, though.” Sansa’s utterance ended with something under her breath that sounded a lot like “I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this”.  
It wasn’t a long walk to the nearest bowling alley, as the party was in a club in town. It being a Saturday night, the bowling alley offered late night bowling, and once Sansa had procured the money needed from Margaery’s purse, they were in. Sansa had to help Margaery into her bowling shoes, cursing softly about how hard ‘being friends with a pisshead’ was all the while.   
The large room of bowling alleys was empty and well lit. Chart music played lightly over the speakers, and Margaery danced to the latest One Direction single, while Sansa groaned at her. Margaery caught Sansa’s eye and started mock serenading the younger girl, using over the top actions. Sansa groaned louder.  
“I hate you. Come on, bowling time,” she said. Margaery laughed and Sansa watched her soft brown curls bob up and down, and sighed. “Now,” she said sternly, and Margaery shuffled to the machine and typed “mragayre”, giggled and shuffled into the booth and sat down. Sansa typed her name correctly and followed Margaery into the booth. Margaery was sitting and humming tunelessly, apparently to the latest song to come over the tannoy system, and Sansa had to remind her that now she was at the bowling alley, she had to bowl. Margaery exclaimed “Oh!” and got up.  
Margaery wasn’t good at bowling. He first two throws both went into to gutter, and her next go she got one pin before her second try went careening off onto the alley to the right of their one. Sansa was better, although she was only there to humour her friend. Sansa got a spare at one point, which Margaery cheered loudly. Margaery continued to accumulate gutterballs, ones and twos.  
When Margaery got up for her final go, Sansa sensed an end to the night and cheered her. Margaery stumbled slightly as she went up to collect her ball, so Sansa jumped up and rushed to her in order to steady her.  
“We’ll throw this one together, ok?” whispered Sansa, who was standing behind Margaery with one arm around her shoulders and the other in the same position as Margaery’s, with her hand over that of her companion.  
They did throw it together, and it slowly bobbled towards the pins, eventually knocking the front pin down, creating a cascade of the pins behind it.  
When Margaery realised that she got a strike, she jumped up and squealed, but after that she was almost silent. Sansa looked at her, and realised that tears were falling down the porcelain cheeks of the brunette.  
“Hey- hey, why are you crying? Are you ok?” asked a concerned Sansa, who was prone to being concerned at all times, regardless of the situation.  
“Yeah, Sans, I’m fine, it’s just… it’s just that I… I don’t know how to say it.”  
“How to say what? Is everything okay? You’re fine, right?”  
“Peachy.”  
“You better be.”  
Margaery looked up into the large blue eyes, framed by the cascade of auburn hair. “I love you.”   
“I love you two, Mar. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Let’s get you home, come on.”  
“No, Sans, I love you. I mean, like, in a gay way. I guess. I’d never be able to say this sober. I have to say it pissed. In a cheap bowling alley. I’m sorry Sansa.”  
Sansa had been furrowing her brow during this exchange, but was now smiling, and then she started giggling uncontrollable. She managed to compose herself, however, when she saw a worried look cross her drunk friend’s features.  
“You’re an idiot,” said Sansa, starting to giggle again. Margaery started giggling too, but squealed when Sansa leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Several kisses later, she worked out what Sansa was doing. She was kissing away each tear.  
When Sansa was done, she pulled away to look at Margaery’s face, but Margaery took the opportunity to kiss the redhead full on the lips.  
After more giggling, Sansa got up and pulled Margaery onto her feet, and led her out of the bowling alley, with the game unfinished. Ever concerned, Sansa made sure Margaery was home same before she made her own way home to get ready for 12 hours of sweet dreams.  
When Sansa woke up, her first move was to go to Margaery’s.   
Margaery was hungover.  
“God, my head hurts a hell of a lot. Last night was a crazy night, huh?”   
Sansa smiled as she leaned in to kiss her best friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
